Help of Love
by Metalbrony823
Summary: Lincoln Loud just met Miss Dimartino again at the supermarket, and didn't know what to think. However, Miss Dimartino comes to his house later on and asks him to spend some a little time with her just to help with his little problem, and do something really sexy with him. Then Lincoln begins to change a little. WARNING: this story has lemons in it
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely day in Royal Woods, and the Loud Family was out doing a little grocery shopping. Lincoln was in charge of keeping track of the things in case Lynn Sr, or Rita had forgotten anything they needed on the list. It was almost over, for they needed only a few more things so they can home.

"What dies it say next honey?" Asked Rita

Lincoln took a little look on the small paper and he read aloud "just some eggs and bananas, mom. That's pretty much it."

"awesome!" Said Lynn. "I'm just about ready to get out of here."

"here, I'll go get the bananas." Lincoln volunteered himself.

"I'll get the eggs." Luna volunteered thereafter. "Nothing I can't handle when shopping." Then Lincoln and Luna split up and the white-haired boy went to the produce isle. Finally, he found a very fresh pack of bananas that looked perfectly ripened for the picking.

He reached his hand and got the bananas. He was about to come rushing back to his family, then he accidentally bumped into someone.

Lincoln was absolutely stunned to see the beautiful, smoking, and sexy ms. Dimartino, the casual substitute teacher for Lincoln's school. "Oh hello Lincoln." She greeted warmly. "I am so sorry, I did not even see you there."

He couldn't really do anything, except stare at how beautiful and sexy she looked. She was wearing a white tank top and blue jeans. Her body looked so slender and marvelous. Blushing a crimson red on his cheeks, Lincoln's couldn't really say anything.

"Lincoln, are you alright?" She asked him, feeling a little concerned why he is acting a little strange like this."

"oh yeah, ms Dimartino. I... I mean... I gotta go!" Then with a quick spurt, he ran all the way back to his family, leaving Dimartino quite confused with a dash of concerned. He then out the bananas in the cart and panted. "Oh my god, what just happened?"

"You okay, bro?" Luna asked him

"I'm fine Luna."

"are you sure? you look like you have seen a ghost." Lucy remarked. "Wait! Did you really see one?"

Lincoln gave a rather irritated look. "No!" Then he sighed. "Okay, I just met Ms Dimartino, alright?"

"oh, I get it." Said Lola. "Were you stunned by her beauty again?,

"yes." Lincoln admitted on slight shame. "Can you blame me, she just looks so beautiful with that long, brown hair, and that sweet personality." And he sighed dreamily in his thoughts.

"Okay lover boy, get your tongue off the floor." Said Lori. "Just don't look at her and you'll be fine."

"you're right, Lori."

"yeah, just ignore her and try not to talk to her when she sees you." Luna encouraged. "Then you'll be a okay." She patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Lincoln, we're getting out of here right now." Said Lynn Sr. And they all checked out at the counter. Meanwhile, Lincoln didn't see any sign of Dimartino anywhere. It was a good thing too, not in a mean way of course, but he didn't want to get too distracted by her striking beauty.

Yes, Miss Dimartino was kinda the reason why Lincoln was flunking on his school work. It wasn't his fault, or Dimartino, love can be a crazy thing. Just then, he saw her coming up to the counter next to the one he and his family were checking out at.

"ba-ba-ba" he stammered over and over again while flushing on his cheeks again.

Luna began to notice and her eyes perked up. "Uh oh, intervention."

"intervention." The other sisters agreed. All of them turned him away from her so he wouldn't have to get distracted again.

"Snap out of it, Lincoln." Said Luan. "And you should say to Dimartino lettuce grow old and wilted together. Hahaha!"

Leni jabbed her in the arm with her elbow. "Not helping." She whispered.

"sorry."

all of the food was checked and accounted for, and the family went back home. While in the van, Luna asked her brother "You feel better now, Lincoln?"

"yep. I'm fine. Ah, I just wish I wouldn't have to make a fool out of myself in front of her like that. I mean, I feel so stupid right now."

"well it ain't the first time." Said Lynn teasingly.

"Lynn! That's not helping." Lana scolded.

"just kidding."

"come on honey. There's nothing wrong with you at all."

"Even Bobby nearly failed because of how hot Miss Dimartino looks." Lori reminded.

"And I don't really like to say this about myself, but she is way more beautiful than I am, and that says a lot."

"I know." Said Lincoln. "Look, I think it's best if I didn't think about it anymore. You know what they say: out of sight, out of mind."

"I deeply concur with you. Sometimes it is best not to think of these topics so much like an ignoramus." Said Lisa. "Oh, not saying you are Lincoln."

"Gotcha."

Then as they made it back home, they all helped in carrying the groceries inside the house, and it was quite a haul, but it was no problem since it was a really big family in the household. Lincoln decided to take the load off and was about to go upstairs.

"Hey Lincoln, you wanna watch Dream Boat with us?" Asked Luna. "This is one of your favorite episodes.

"nah, I... I just need some time alone."

"you sure?" Asked Leni

"I'm positive." Then he went back into his room, and ironically, he couldn't get his mind off of how beautiful and sexy Miss Dimartino looked. He even imagined her under the sun on a beach, wearing a two-part bikini.

Unknowingly, his dick became hardened, and bulged his white underwear. When he noticed, he immediately looked down in embarrassment, and covered his boner. "Ah, come on. I can't really be that in love with her.

he got on his bed and pulled the covers over his head. "Hey Lincoln?" Called a voice from the other side of the door. It was Luna. "You doing okay in there?"

"just fine Luna, please go away." Lincoln replied.

then The door flew open and there was Luna with Lori, Leni, Luan, and Lynn, the oldest siblings. Of course they probably know about these kind of emotions.

"Come on Lincoln. So what if you literally made a fool out of yourself in front of Miss D. It's not a big deal."

"have you seen her?" Lincoln said.

"yes dude, we have." Luna said. "But it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're just growing up."

and she sat on the bed next to him. "Yep, absolutely normal."

"Can you come out of the covers, please?" Asked Leni.

"no I can't."

"why not?" Asked Luan.

"I just can't." Was all he can say back to her.

"come on Lincoln, you know you can't hide under those sheets forever." Luan reminded him.

sighing, Lincoln said "alright." Then he slowly got out of bed, and revealed himself naked, wearing nothing but his underwear. The sisters noticed his boner, and were rather surprised.

"oh, I see what's going on here." Said Lynn.

"Oh see, I knew you guys would tease me." Lincoln groaned, turning himself around with his back to them. "Just please get out."

"Lincoln, it's okay." Said Luna. "We don't mind seeing that."

"are you sure there's nothing wrong with me?"

"we're literally positive." Said Lori.

"look, remember how crazy we went over Hugh?" Asked Leni. "We kinda thought the same thing about him, that and I also thought of beautiful dresses for my closet."

"fine, fine, but that was many months ago. Besides, my heart belongs to Ronnie Anne." His voice sounded a little sad at the last thing he said.

"oh Lincoln." Said Lori. "We understand, but love can be crazy, you know? May I remind you of how Clyde acts when he's around me?"

"yeah, but that's different, Lori."

"not at all, little bro. It's actually quite the same if you ask me. Except that you don't have blood pouring out of your nose.

"Or a robot that malfunctions like a rage in a washing machine." Luna said. "Besides, it is kinda funny watching him act like that."

"but I'm not really like Clyde. I can keep my cool around anyone... except miss Dimartino. It it's not my fault, I swear it."

"we never said it was." Said Luan. "It's just all part of growing up."

"she's right. Every boy and girl goes through that kind of stage." Said Lynn.

Lincoln let out a small breath and asked "what happens to girls like you when they like boys?"

the eldest sisters blushed a crimson red on their cheeks. "It's... complicated, dude." Luna said. "You'll understand those kind of things when your older."

And the other sisters agreed with her. "But the point is, it's okay. A lot of boys can't resist Dimartino's beauty, not even my Bobby boo boo bear."

Lincoln was thinking about this, and he realized that they were all right, it is just a part of growing up, just part of having hormones."

"but I'm not even in middle school yet." He stated

"it's okay, Lincoln." Lynn said. "It doesn't really matter how old you are, it can happen to anyone of us at around you."

"and it happens to many high school kids like us." Lori stated.

"well, okay."

"feeling a little better now?"

"yeah. I'm feeling just fine now." He admitted. "Well I think I am." Then he looked at his boner again. "Ummm, guys, can you please wait for me to come watch Dream Boat with you? I want this to die down."

they all smiled warmly at him "not problem, dude." Then they all went downstairs, leaving Lincoln alone for a little bit.

It took thirty minutes for his boner to calm down and he put his clothes back on and went downstairs, and his family was more than happy to have him watch Dream Boat with them as a complete set.

Three hours later, the doorbell rang, and Lincoln was the one who answered it. His eyes widened and drooled slightly when he saw Miss Dimartino again.

"oh there you are Lincoln." She said with a giggle. "I was looking all over for you."

"Miss Dimartino, what a pleasant surprise." Lincoln said while flushing. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. And I want to talk to you."

"Wait, how did you know I live here?"

"we kinda called her over, champ." Said Lynn Sr.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"To help you, sweetie." Rita remarked. "Dimartino was quite worried about you, you know?"

he turned his head back to the substitute teacher. "You were?"

she let out yet another sexy giggle. "Of course, silly. I do care about you, and your parents explained the situation you were going through."

"oh. Listen Miss D. I don't mean to sound weird, but you just look so beautiful." Lincoln admitted. "You shine like a ray of a thousand suns."

she was rather touched by her comment. "That's really sweet of you Lincoln, but I always... kinda knew about your little crush on me." Then she knelt down and out a hand on his shoulder.

"you knew all along?"

"of course. I noticed it when you drew a heart on one of your exams."

Lincoln made a sudden realization and he realized that it was indeed, a dead giveaway for that little act. "Oh. My bad."

"it's okay, I promise, but you know that I am too old for you, right?"

"of course. Besides, my heart belongs to Ronnie Anne. It's just a shame she doesn't live here anymore."

"I know you miss her, sweetie." Said Dimartino. "Look, why don't we go out for a little walk together and get a little fresh air together?"

"hmm. What do you think, mom and dad?"

"that's perfectly alright with us. Besides, she lives just around the corner from us."

"really?"

she nodded a yes to him. "Don't worry, we'll have a good time together on our walk. The birds singing, and the wind rustling against your body."

"okay. I'll see you guys in a little while."

"it'a cool dude. And if you need us, give us a call." Luna said with a wink.

"I will." Then Lincoln went outside and walked with Miss Dimartino on the sidewalk. Turns out, he felt a little lucky getting a girl like his substitute teacher. Maybe he might try and not make a fool out of himself once he goes through this.


	2. Normal, Friendly Talk

It was a perfect, beautiful day in the suburbs of Royal Woods. Lincoln was having a little walk with Miss Dimartino, the sexy substitute teacher at his school. The woman was wearing her tank top, and some sweat pants as she was holding Lincoln's hand. It was probably just him, but Lincoln was feeling a little lucky to be around a hot babe like Dimartino.

"So Lincoln, I would like to tell you I am not mad about you falling for me." said Dimartino.

"You promise?" Lincoln said.

She smiled warmly at him. "Of course. With all my heart."

It made Lincoln so happy to hear that. "Thanks. But, you are too old for me."

Then she made a small frown. "Yes, that's right. But don't worry, we can still be friends, I promise you." Then they continued walking down through suburbs of this peaceful neighborhood. At first, Lincoln felt a little tired from all that walking, and Dimartino noticed it. "Would you like to sit down for a little while?"

"That... would be best." Lincoln replied. And they both found a nearby bench near the park and took the load off together. The scenery around the area was so inspiring and calm as the wind rustled against them. The sound of blue jays, cardinals, finches, and sparrows were heard within many scattered trees, and many parents with kids passing by.

While looking around, Lincoln was feeling a little nervous still, but not as nervous about when he first saw her as the sub, or when he suddenly encountered her at a random time back in the supermarket. At least, he can no longer go "ba-ba-ba." while flushing a crimson red on his face. Now he can definitely talk more clearly to her.

"You okay, sweetie?" she asked him curiously.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Lincoln said.

"I know, I was just checking on you because I care about you." she said warmly.

Lincoln slightly flushed again. "Thanks, Dimartino."

"No problem Lincoln."

It was rather silent for a little moment, but then Lincoln said "Umm, Miss D.?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know a lot about the French language?"

She smiled at him and replied "Well, I am a Francophile."

"A what?"

"A Francophile. Someone who is really fascinated in all things French, such as the language, cuisine, and the way of life."

"Oh." Lincoln muttered with his eyes wide in infringement. "That explains the French lessons you would give us while teaching class."

"Hmm-mm. And, My father was from Marseilles."

"You're father's French?"

"Oh yes. My father was French, and My mother was Spanish, from Barcelona to be exact." and she made a cute giggle yet again. "Both of them decided to come to United States, and I was born here in Royal Woods, then I decided to move to France for a few years, too."

All of these facts made Lincoln even more impressed. "Wow, that's cool. Have you ever been to the Eiffel Tower? Or the Louvre museum?"

"I most certainly have." she replied. "The Louvre is huge, and it takes a whole week to look at every single thing on display. It has a lot of artifacts and paintings on display, including Egyptian artifects, and it has the Mona Lisa painting itself."

"What was it like?"

"It's... kind of a downer, Lincoln. It's smaller than I thought it would be when I was there, and it can be very crowded, as if it was a Guns N' Roses, or a Celine Dion concert."

Lincoln laughed, and asked Dimartino. "How big was it exactly?" She had to use her hands to show how small it actually was. "Wow, That is small. I always That it would be bigger than that."

"Same with me, Lincoln. Still, it is one of Leonardo Da Vinci's greatest creations. You would love it in Paris. Especially at night when the Eiffel Tower glows a golden light. As a matter of fact, the best place to see those lights is from the Place du Trocadero."

"Maybe I might go there someday." Lincoln said. "I bet Ronnie Anne would love it up there."

"Paris is the city of lovers as it is called."

"True that." And all of a sudden, a small frown appeared on his face, and began thinking about Ronnie Anne. Yes, she was her girlfriend, but sadly she moved away with Lori's boyfriend, Bobby to their big family, the CasaGrandes. At first, she was a bully, but she was his love interest.

Sure, Ronnie Anne will only be over at her Big family for one year, but it still hurt him a little, even if he talks to her everyday on his computer.

Miss Dimartino couldn't help but notice his look, and gave him a sympathetic look at him with concern. "Lincoln, what's the matter?" She asked, putting a gently hand on Lincoln's.

"What? Oh nothing, Miss Dimartino. I was just thinking about Ronnie Anne. You see... she's here anymore and moved away."

she gently touched his shoulder and sat closer to him "I'm sorry, sweetie. I understand, you really miss her."

"Yep, but she says it will only be for a year." And he let out a small sigh. "But still. I... I miss her."

"It's alright, Lincoln. No need to be ashamed. We all gain and lose friends in our lives."

"Right."

"Besides, if she is only with her family for one year, you'll see her again."

"Are you sure?"

"Lincoln, have I ever doubted you, before?"

"no ma'am." Lincoln admitted.

she smiled and gently hugged him from the side. "There you go." And then released him. "But at least you got your parents and your sisters who love you so much," she reassured again. "Along with Clyde, Liam, Zach, and Rusty as your friends."

"you're so right." Lincoln agreed with a smile. "Speaking of which, I hope they haven't been bothering you because they are attracted to you and all that."

letting out another giggle, Dimartino stared "no. They are all good boys. But I might as well let them down really gently and say I am too old for them."

"Good. I wouldn't want to hurt their feelings."

"of course not. I will be as nice and sweet to them as possible. I assure you."

"Thanks." and it was silent again. Finally, Lincoln asked her "So, Mrs D. What else is there in France?"

"There are so many beautiful things to do in France. For instance, their is the Arc de Triomphe, the infamous Notre Dame cathedral, the catacombs of Paris, and Les Invalides, where Napoleon is buried."

"Wait, I thought that Napoleon died on St. Helena?"

"yes, but the French brought him back to France and gave him a proper burial there."

"cool. I bet Lucy would love the catacombs, she loves dead things and evil stuff, you know?"

"i've Heard. France has many wonders over there. I know you will love your visit their. It is highly known for the castles that lay in ruins on the landscape. Sure, it might not have as much as England, but still quite a lot of castles."

Indeed, Lincoln was starting to wish about going to France, since Dimartino gave him some interesting details about what to do there. "Hmm, I might as well save some money."

"Good, great idea."

"so what are the French people like?"

"some of the Parisians can be a little rude and arrogant, but most people in France are very friendly and welcoming. It is a good idea to learn some French and speak it to them, for they would deeply appreciate it."

"Got ya."

"And did you know that France was our very first ally?"

"Really?"

"yes, France helped America against the British in the revolutionary war, and the Statue of Liberty was a gift from them."

"That's awesome. I'm beginning to like France."

"It is quite a beautiful culture and a beautiful language."

"can't argue with that. Is it that useful?"

"it is a language of business and will help you get friends from unexpected places."

"Like Canada." Lincoln thought.

"not just Canada, sweetie, but French is widely used in the European Union, and very common in many parts of Africa."

"Oh wait, didn't I hear that France and England colonized many African countries a long time ago?l"

"you are absolutely right, Lincoln. You are really a smart boy."

"Ah well, yeah." he flustered a little. Miss Dimartino pulled out her smartphone and went on the internet to show Lincoln the countries in Africa that speak French as an official language.

he was quite impressed by how much countries there were that speak it. "Wow, all these blue countries speak French?"

"yep, the very pale blue ones mean they are observers, not really speakers of the language."

"My gosh." Lincoln said.

Just then, Miss Dimartino had a sly and seductive smirk on her face, and said "say Lincoln, why don't you come with me to my house together and have a little fun?"

"what king of fun?" Lincoln asked her

giggking seductively, she said "you'll see, sweetheart. You'll see." Then she locked her lips with his, making Lincoln extra happy to receive a sweet kiss from one of the most beautiful women he ever laid his eye on.

both of them walked over to Dimartino's house, which wasn't so far from Lincoln's house. The sexy woman still didn't take that seductive look off her face as she and Lincoln kept walking together. Lincoln also took the pleasure of looking at her beautiful, round ass while moving.


	3. Dimartino's Pleasure Dome

The lair of the sexy Miss Dimartino was not so far from Lincoln's house. As a matter of fact, it was only a number of blocks from the house. It looked really nice and the front yard had so many flowers in a perfect order. Rose bushes surrounded the cement tiles , making the front of her house so beautiful, like herself. Lincoln himself was quite amazed by how lovely the decor looked. The boy wondered if it will be just as beautiful and nice as it is in the interior, oh how he can hardly wait to see what this sexy woman's house looked like.

"Here we are, Lincoln." said Dimartino.

"Wow, it looks so beautiful. I had no idea you kinda live close to my house." The boy remarked. "Look at all these flowers around here. It's... almost like a green house, except it's outside."

Dimartino made another sexy giggle. "Thank you, Lincoln." and she implanted a kiss on his cheek, making him flush once more. "Shall we go inside now, sweetie?"

"Sure." And the boy followed her into her house, and it smelled absolutely nice, like scents mixed with coconut, lavender, sunflower, and lemon. Lincoln couldn't even decided what he should see first.

The coffee table next to her sofa had a small, silver statue of the Eiffel Tower. Across her walls, had many wallpapers scattered in a random fashion. It turns out that it showed many beautiful things from many countries of the world like a tropical rainforest with a Gorilla in it. The poster worded "Congo". There was another picture that said Congo, and had a nice picture of Kinshasa, the largest city in the country.

another wallpaper has a picture of a baobab tree, symbolizing Madagascar. Another with Niagra Falls in Canada, The next one with the Sankore Mosque in Mali, and a nice picture of two camels crossing the Sahara desert in Algeria.

Other wallpapers included many animals from Africa, South America, Asia, and the Caribbean. The sofa looked really nice and had the color of vermilion red on it

"Wow, this is so cool." Lincoln said in awe.

"I knew you would love it, Lincoln." Dimartino replied. "Welcome to my humble home. Now, would you like anything, sweetie?"

"Well... I guess I can have some cola. Do you have any, Miss D.?"

"I most certainly do. Here let me give you a nice glass of it with ice." And she happily walked over to her kitchen. Lincoln had a glimpse of her beautiful ass as she took every step. She came back with two of them, obviously one for herself too.

Lincoln was more than happy to have a first sip of it, and he enjoyed it so much. "Thank you Miss Dimartino."

"No problem, Lincoln. Come, sit with me." And she sat down on the couch and then Lincoln was more than happy to sit down next to her. He was obviously feeling some shyness about this, being with a very hot, and sexy woman like her.

"So Miss D"

"Yes, Lincoln?"

"If your not teaching, what do you like to do on your free time?"

"I do many things whenever I feel like it. I like to go dancing at the nightclub every weekend with my friends. Let me see what else... Ah yes, I volunteer at the humane society whenever they need me, and listen to music and watch TV on my free time too. But I would mostly like to get out of the house.l

"Cool."

"So Lincoln."

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to be so formal to me when I am not teaching you at school. You can just call me by my first name when you are not in school, and when I am off work."

"What is your first name?"

"Alexandria."

Lincoln's eyes went up hearing a beautiful name like that one. "Alexandria"? Boy, he never heard an elegant name like that before. "I like it."

"My father named me after a city in Egypt."

"Really?"

"hmm-mm. I think it suits me quite nicely."

"Couldn't agree with you more, Miss- I mean Alexandria. Anyway, thanks for letting me come here."

"Anytime, Lincoln. And you are always more than welcome to visit me anytime you want." It made him all the more happy to hear that. "So, are you feeling alright?"

"Oh yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I was still a little worried about you because of how you saw me at the supermarket."

"Don't worry. I'm just fine." It made Alexandria happy to hear that from Linccoln's mouth.

"Perfect." Then a seductive look appeared on her face. "Say, Lincoln, why don't you come with me upstairs to my room."

"Sure, what for?" He asked curiously.

A sly smile appeared on Dimartino's face. "You will see, sweetheart." And she made yet another, cute, and sexy giggle. She gently held his hand up to her bedroom.

it looked really nice and so elegant. The floor was a very soft mat painted in pink, and it looked slightly ticklish for feet to walk on. The bed looked so nice, and had red drapes to cover it like a shower curtain or a bed that a queen would have in her castle.

The drawers looked rather adorable with the knobs shaped like hearts. The cupboards had a total of six or seven drawers in them. The smell of this room was quite erotic for him.

"Nice." Lincoln said to himself. "So now what?"

"close your eyes, sweetie." Dimartino murmured. "And don't open them until I say you can."

Lincoln was a little unsure about this, it he just clamped his eyes shut anyway, waiting for something to happen. He began hearing a few things such as the drawers opening and closing here and there. He also heard her sexy giggling and the sound of her changing clothes.

Feeling a little impatient, he was worried that this would take forever. Still, he didn't want to make her mad and still kept his eyes closed. Finally, Lincoln heard her sweet voice.

"You can look now, Lincoln."

He promptly opened his eyes, and saw Alexandria Dimartino dresses in a sexy, black unitard that went from her cute feet, and up a little bit pass her breasts. Lincoln's jaw dropped and began drooling, whilst, his dick became hard in a second. She also wore white gloves that that went a little past her wrist.

Laughing in amusement, she turned around to show him her sexy booty in that unitard, and liked seeing how hungry Lincoln was.

"ba-ba-ba," Lincoln stammered.

"Do you like what you see?" She teased.

"Yeah. I do." Lincoln said.

"My, you are already hard, Lincoln." And she walked over to him in a sexy pose, and groped at where his cock was showing from under his pants, rubbing it. "So Big and yet so soon." Said Alexandria.

"Uhhh, what are you doing, Alexandria?"

"it's okay. I am going to help you with your little problem." And she made a wink. She then created claws from her fingers, probably the gloves doing it, and ripped Lincoln's orange shirt into two, half naked.

"Ah!" Lincoln yelped.

"Relax." The. She gently pulled his belt off while giggling and pulled down his pants the. Underwear.

"I'm naked!" Lincoln exclaimed. "This is so embarrassing."

"shhhh, don't worry. It's perfectly alright, sweetie." She murmured in his ear. "You are perfectly safe with me. Now, try and relax as I do this." Then she kicked her lips hungrily, and slowly engulfed his entire clock in her mouth.

This made Lincoln moan and gasp in pleasure and ecstasy just feeling the nice touch of her blowjob.

Dimartino even had the pleasure of licking around his head to make it more interesting, and tried to dig her tongue into the opening. Man oh man, Lincoln was having the time of his life right now. Her tongue felt so soft, so smooth, and yet so sticky to go with it. She felt his dick becoming a little bigger.

 _Hmm. He is so cute when he is like this. Lincoln has quite a cute cock._ She thought to herself as she continued sucking. Alexandria even took the pleasure of ticking his shaft and scrotum with her fingers.

"Something's happening!" Lincoln said. Yes, he felt the clix rushing through his penis. "I... have to pee!"

Miss Dimartino began to suck on his dick even faster than before, and it made Lincoln scream in ecstasy a little bit. All of a sudden, he came inside her mouth. Her eyes went up in surprise, not realizing that Lincoln would ejaculate this much semen in her mouth. There was so much that some of his happy juice was escaping her mouth, but still, she enjoyed the nice, oozing taste of his cum inside of her.

Lincoln panted and felt a little lightheaded from all of this ecstasy and pressure rushing through his brain. He looked down and saw Miss Dimartino letting some of his cum oozing on her hands. "Oh my." she said. "Look at how much you produced." Then she drank it all up again.

"I'm sorry." Lincoln panted.

"Oh sweetie. There is no need to be sorry." Dimartino reassured softly, gently touching his cheeks. "That wasn't pee, that was cum."

"Cum?"

"Yes. It's how a boy shows how much a boy really, really likes a girl."

Lincoln understood this perfectly, and thought so because of how his penis became rock hard, how beautiful Alexandria looked in that unitard, and of course, how he enjoyed her giving him fellatio. "Thanks." Lincoln said.

"You are quite welcome." and then she gave him a hug. While feeling the warmth of her body, Lincoln was having a real good time feeling this kind of love from this smoking woman.

"This is... normal, right?" Lincoln asked her.

"Of course it is. It means you are growing up into a healthy, young man, sweetie." she made another giggle, and her sly smile came back to her. "But this is far from over, Lincoln."

The boy couldn't help but have his left eyebrow raise up in slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Come with me downstairs" was all Dimartino replied. "Oh but first, let me get you out of your pants, and underwear." She gently pulled his clothes off of Lincoln, and then she gently picked him up lie he was her own child. While being carried, he couldn't help but have a good, long look at her titties. Both of them were perfectly round.

Yes Lincoln was more than lucky to be with a woman like her. Of course, he was also glad that Ronnie Anne wasn't there to see it. She would probably maul Dimartino like a rabid wolf.

"Alexandria, can you please keep this a secret from my sisters, parents, and my friends?"

"I most certainly can, Lincoln." She made a wink at him and then kissed him on the forehead. He could never get enough of her magic kisses, for they were so sweet, and tender to him.

She continued down to her basement, and turned on the light. It revealed to be a sort of sex chamber. There was a really tall cupboard similar to the one in her bedroom, and the floor looked so fluffy like in her room as well. The smell in this room was even more erotic than any other one in this house.

There was also a bed that looked more softer than the one in the bedroom, and didn't have drapes. "Here we are then." She said. Then she gently put him down on the bed. Lincoln's cock was still rock hard, which she was happy for. "Now stretch out your arms and legs, please."

"Okay,"

as the naked boy did as she told him to do, she pulled out a remote, made a small chuckle, and pressed a big red button. All of a sudden, four soft looking straps appeared and held Lincoln back on the bedso he wouldn't escape.

"What's going on here?" Lincoln asked

"shh. It's going to be fine." She whispered, gently silencing him by holding her two first fingers over his lips. The next thing she did was push another button that made the bed stand upright.

At first, Lincoln was a little scared, but he thought of how nice the blowjob she gave him felt, and decided to just go with it.

Miss Dimartino then went into her cupboard and pulled out a large, pink rubber ring. "Now, don't be alarmed while I do this." Then she gently placed the ring deep down through Lincoln's shaft, making him gasp again.

"There."

Turns out it was a cockring so that Lincoln wouldn't be able to cum if he wanted to. "This won't hurt me, will it?"

she made another sexy giggle. "Nonsense, it will feel quite the opposite. Trust me, Lincoln. You will love it."

"Maybe you're right," Lincoln thought out loud.

"Think fast." Then she used her sexy ass to gently rub his cock, making him gasp and moan while drooling at the same time. Her ass looked so nice and so slender, and she giggled at Lincoln's amusement of being teased like this.

"Oh, that feels nice." Lincoln said.

"it gets better Lincoln. A lot better." She remarked with a seductive look. She continued crooning and rubbing her ass against his penis, and Lincoln was still moaning and drooling with his eyes crossed.

when she was over, she decided to do a little sexy dancing for, shaking her ass at him in the process. Lincoln had to admit, she was a very good dancer.

After she had her fun dancing, Lincoln saw her pulling out a small machine that looked like a milking machine. He realized what that was for, and his heart beat even faster. Alexandria put Lincoln's cock into the tube, and a small click was heard.

"Let's see you last to this, sweetie." The. She turned on the machine, and a low rumbling was heard, making Lincoln twitch and moan again. The machine was vibrating his shaft like a massage of some kind.

This penis milking device felt so good to him. The tube kept on rumbling and rumbling against his fragile flesh.

Alexandria had an amused look on her face watching Lincoln feeling such luxury like this. Lincoln get like this was torture, but it wasn't painful, It was relaxing to him. All of this pleasure was so much for him to take for himself.

She walked over to him, standing right next to Lincoln, and began stroking his white hair like a dog or a cat. "My goodness Lincoln." She said. "Yoy are doing so well enduring this for a boy your age. You honestly love this. Yes, I can see it in your eyes"

"This feels so nice." Lincoln panted and grunted. "Ahh!"

"I know. Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah! This feels too good!" He exclaimed. "Can I cum again, pleaaase?"

Dimartino gently shush ed him with her fingers again. "Shhh, not yet, Lincoln." Alexandria said. "Just be strong, for me."

"Ah! Okay miss- I mean Alexandria."

"I know you will be. You are a really good boy."

"Thank you. Ah!"

It already took twenty five minutes, and Lincoln felt like his cock was going to explode.

"Just relax Lincoln, hold it in a little longer." Said Dimartino softly. After a while she decided to turn off the machine and then let gebtly slid the cock ring off. "Now cum into the machine, alright."

'Ah! Okay Alexandria." He grunted, twitching on and on. Gritting his teeth, Dimartino gebtly grasped his shaft, and inserted his cock into the tube again. She immediately let go and Lincoln was more than happy to let put all the semen being held back inside of him. He let out a loud orgasm and squirted more semen than Alexandria could bargain for

The sounds of the sticky, oozing liquid were heard going through the machine, and the tune containing it already became full in a few minutes. It was so full, that some of hi cum was leaking out through the openings on top of it.

Giggling again, Miss Dimartino said "Are you okay? I hope I didn't overdo it."

"That was... amazing!" Lincoln panted with sweat running down his face. "I wish we could have done this a long time ago on te first day I met you." His limbs were trembling from all that pleasure and a few drops of cum escape from his cock.

"I couldn't agree with you more, sweetie." She agreed.

"Is there more?"

"Heh heh, there is a lot more to go around." She replied. Tapping his nose with her soft finger. Then she pulled out a large, ticklish looking brush, and put the cockring back where it was in his shaft. "Let's see how ticklish you are." then she wiggled the brush around his cock and scrotum, making Lincoln giggle a bit. The brush felt so nice, and yet very tingly.

Lincoln drooled again, and Dimartino licked her lips seductively as she tickled on and on. It was all so amusing for her to see Lincoln get "Tortured" like this, but of course, it wasn't really torture exactly, for it wasn't painful in any way.

She even took the pleasure if digging the brush into his dick, laughing.

"Oh my god!" Lincoln exclaimed. "How long will this be?"

"As long as it takes, Lincoln." Dimartino replied before giggling again. "Just enjoy and relax."

The brush did feel so good, and after twenty long minutes, Lincoln felt the climax slowly coming back to him. More slow than the other times she made him cum.

"Can I cum yet?" Lincoln grunted while grinning his teeth, and a few tears streaming down his face from his eyes.

"Not yet, sweetie. Just hold it in there. Oh, who am I kidding. With this on your cute penis, you won't be able to cum even if you want to. So come on, Lincoln, let me hear you scream."

It went on and on, and Lincoln began moaning and making small yelps with more tears streaming from his eyes. Lincoln honestly didn't know how long he can keep this up. He twitched and twitched with all his might, and a few drops of semen were leaking out of his manhood, even with the cockring still restraining it from producing any more.

"You are doing a real good job." Alexandria complimented him. "A really fine job, Lincoln."

"Ah! Thanks!" Lincoln grunted in response. Finally, after stroking his penis and scrotum with the large, fluffy brush some more, Alexandria Dimartino saw that his dick began twitching, desperately trying to squirt out more sperm.

"Quite an impressive dick for someone like you." She admired.

Lincoln didn't really say anything back, and he was too focused on trying to let it all out of his system.

Dimartino gently slid the cockring off of the shadft again. Lincoln ejaculated more semen than the last time Lincoln had glimpses of Alexandria doing sexy poses that included showing him her sexy ass again.

This orgasm lasted so much longer than the other thighs she did to him, and he gave out seven long squirts from himself. Once again, he felt lightheaded, but he still loved this feeling. Despite this, he was feeling a little out of breath now.

Dimartino took the liberty of placing the bed back where it was, and releasing Lincoln from the ropes. Lincoln's limbs were shaking from all that pressure he was enduring. Alexandria took the liberty and laying down next to Lincoln for comfort. "Did that feel good, sweetie?" she asked him softly. She lounged next to him and put a gentle hand on his naked body

"That... felt amazing." Lincoln, still panting. "It was so awesome."

She smiled warmly at him. "Good. I am so glad that I made you happy."

"I am happy." he smiled at her. "You look so beautiful in that suit."

"Oh thank you, Lincoln. that is very sweet of you." and she gave him a tender kiss on the lips this time. "So, Lincoln?"

"Yeah, Alexandria?"

"I'm sorry if I was making you fall behind on your school work the other day. I did not realize my beauty would strike you that much... along with the rest of the boys in your class of course."

"Oh, it's not your fault, Alexandria." Lincoln reassured her. "It's what true beauty is, and no guy can resist true beauty like you."

Dimartin flushed at his compliment. "Once again, thank you for being the sweetest little boy in the world."

"No problem."

"So would you your drink from upstairs?"

"That sounds like a good idea. All of that sex had me a little ragged their."

Alexandria couldn't he,p. It laugh again and humbly went back upstairs to fetch him his beverage she kindly gave him when he came in the house. When she gave it to him, Lincoln was more than happy to take a few sips of his cola.

"Whoo, that hits the spot." He remarked, wiping his mouth. "So is there more?"

"Oh ho ho. I have saved the best for last for you Lincoln." And she bounced her eyebrows to him. She gently picked him up again, and brought him back to her bedroom. "Now, prepare to return me the favor." She murmured.

When she put him down, she slowly took off her unitard and then her gloves. Lincoln watched as her sexy unitard dropped on the floor very slow like. Miss Dimartino revealed her bikini and black panties. She slowly undid her brazier, and put her panties down.

Lincoln felt quite horns come again. Alexandria was bare naked with no clothes on her back. Her titties looked so round and perfect for him, and her pussy lookied nice, too.

His cock immediately became hardened again.

Dimartino giggled and turned around to show him her body body, without wearing anything this time. "Ooh, already Big again, hmm?" She teased. "Perfect. Come with me on the bed and do one last thing with me."

Then she crooned on the bed, and was in a dog-like position. Lincoln immediately hopped on the mattress, and saw her pussy.

"Now, put your penis right through here."

"Will it hurt you?"

"No silly. Please be a good boy, and do as your elders tell you to do."

Lincoln gently clasped at the cheeks of her ass, and slid his cock inside her vagina. She made a small gasp and Lincoln was surprised by how nice it felt.

"no jab yourself into me as many times as I need it." She instructed.

He then began thrusting himself inside Dimartino, and he really liked the feeling of her wet pussy rubbing against his cock within.

"Whoo! This is so cool!" Lincoln cheered on himself.

"Yes! Do not stop, Lincoln!" Alexandria shouted. "Give it all you got within me!"

"I will!"

He continued humping and bumping her for an extended period of time. Dimartino stuck her tongue out in ecstasy with her eyes slightly crossed. His dick felt so good inside of her like this.

it took about ten long minutes and Lincoln let out a loud orgasm from his chest and Dimartino yelled I'm ecstasy as he felt the warm semen oozing within her. Both were panting of exhaustion. Lincoln and Alexandria both collapsed on the bed together, feeling more than satisfied of these sexual activities.

"Wow. That was fun." Lincoln said.

"Yes, it was so much fun." Dimartino agreed. "I'm so glad that I brought you here for some fun."

"Me too."

"So, do you feel a little better being around me now?"

"I... do." Lincoln said. "I mean it, I really do! Yeah, this made me feel so much better. Now I can talk to you and be around with you however I like without making a fool of myself."

Dimartino gave him a naked hug, and Lincoln did the same thing to her. As icing on the cake, his head was right in between her round breasts. "Good. I knew it would help you with your little problem." The hug lasted for a long thirty seconds and then, they both split up.

"Say, can you please put that unitard back on?"

"Of course, sweetie." Then she put her sexy, one piece, tubed suit back on and sat back next to Lincoln. "If you are happy Lincoln, then I am too." And she snuggled him close on the bed.

"Same thing with me about you, Alexandria. Well, I suppose I better get back home now."

"Oh but wait, why don't you stay here and snuggle with me for a little while?" And she hugged him again.

Lincoln did like the sound of that, and replied "Well, I guess I can stay here for a little longer. Oh! And my shirt is completely ripped up, too."

"Sorry about that. Don't worry, I have a spare one for you."

"a spare?"

"hmm-mm. A beautiful woman like me has her ways."

"Huh."

"And Lincoln. I love you."

It made Lincoln flush a bigger crimson red hearing that. "I... love you too, Alexandria." And without thinking, both of them locked their lips with one another, and even wrestled their tongues with each other.

"You are so cute."

"Thanks, and you are so beautiful."

Alexandria kept him close to her, and gave him as much love as possible. Lincoln himself was enjoying this moment, feeling ehr body heat as they both laid together.


End file.
